ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Spider-Man (film)
The Amazing Spider-Man 7, ''also known as ''The Ultimate Spider-Man ''is the long awaited sequel to ''The Amazing Spider-Man 6. The director said that it will be more immersed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will hurt Peter Parker both mentally and physically. Plot The Rose's master plan was to gather Spider-Man's past villains who all lost to him in previous battles. If they all teamed up, then they will have to win. The Rose, Wilson Fisk, Lyon Kramer, and Luchino Nefaria use special technology from the late Dr. Al Kafka (who died in Venom Returns) to release the surviving Spider-Man foes from jail (Dr. Octopus, Sandman, Electro, Shocker, Scorpion, and Kraven the Hunter). Harry Osborn is mentioned in the beginning that he left New York on a business trip for OSCORP. They also release major crime bosses Crime-Master, Sin-Eater, Roderick Kingsley, Jason Macendale (Demogoblin), and Alex O'Hirn in the process. Most of the other released inmates join The Rose. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is trying to apologize to Mary Jane Watson for kssing Black Cat in front of her from The Amazing Spider-Man 6. However, Spider-Man can't help but fall for Black Cat's looks and helps her a lot when fighting criminals. Mysterio then comes back to New York City, with only The Rose and the underground criminals knowing. The "Sinister Six" then make random attacks on the streets of New York City. Spider-Man is convinced that the foes are teaming up to kill him for revenge. He makes allies of his own. Unable to make contact with SHIELD or the Avengers, he asks his high school friend Flash Thompson to don the Agent Venom suit so that he can help him defeat the recurring attacks across the city. Oliver Osnick, former sidekick of Dr. Octopus creates a similar, but weaker suit like Dr. Octopus' and joins Spider-Man after Dr. octopus betrayed him. The Punisher, a friend of Spider-Man helps him defeat Demogoblin, and sends him to the new jail, The Raft. Prowler and Rocket Racer also help Spider-Man. The Finisher (from The Amazing Spider-Man 3) comes to New York to help Spider-Man. Then, the criminals rise from the underground and fight Spider-Man and his allies. The villains create an Iguana monster with Connors' serum and kidnap MJ Watson. Connors becomes a "good" Lizard. It is a long, epic, and gruesome fight. Most of the villains are sent to the Vault. Black Cat died in a fight with Electro. Spider-Man rescues Watson and they love each other again. The Rose kills himself after the failed attempt to take over. Only The Chameleon escapes. He texts Harry Osborn (in another city) telling him what happened. It appeared that Osborn planned it all with The Rose, but now Osborn will never come back to New York City and Spider-Man will never know that it was because of Osborn. Cast *'Nick Palatas as Peter Parker/Spider-Man' *'Robert de Niro as The Rose' *'Rob Riggle as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' *'Laura Vandervoort as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' *'Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko/Sandman' *'Kevin Spacey as Mysterio' *'Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard' *'Steve DeCastro as Detective Marty Fernandez' *'Channing Tatum as Mac Gargan/Scorpion' *'Jon Hamm as Frank Castle/The Punisher' *'Ian McShane as Karl Fiers/Finisher' *'James Gandolfini as Wilson Fisk' *'Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom' *'Sean Bean as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' *'Zachary Quinto as Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider' *'Michael Massee as Dmitri Smerdyako/Chameleon' *'Crispin Glover as Max Dillon/Electro' *'Mandy Patinkin as Jason Macendale' *'Minka Kelly as Mary Jane Watson' *'Ray Winstone as Alex O'Hirn' *'Oded Ferrer as Nels van Adder' *'Tom Selleck as Kraven the Hunter' *'Malcolm David Kelly as Hobie Brown/Prowler' *'Anton Yelchin as Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater' *'Alex Pettyfer as Crime-Master' *'Daniel Curtis Lee as Robert Farell/Rocket Racer' *'Josh Stewart as Lyon Kramer' *'Terry Crews as Herman Schultz/Shocker' *'Eric Roberts as Luchino Nefaria' *'Andy Serkis as Iguana ' *'Irrfan Khan as Dr. Rajit Ratha (cameo)' *'Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (archive footage)' *'Jason Isaacs as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (archive footage)' *'Zac Efron as Harry Osborn (archive footage)' Sequel The producers have debated whether to do a sequel. A sequel will apparently have Spider-Man as an olderr crime fighter. Category:Plot Category:Cast